


Stray thoughts from the streets

by kotturinn



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotturinn/pseuds/kotturinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an extra drabble for you.<br/>I know I haven't got the voice right;  I don't have my own copy of the canon - I just scrounge loans!  Hoping it'll be accepted in the spirit in which it is offered.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stray thoughts from the streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vomit_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomit_bunny/gifts).



> Just an extra drabble for you.  
> I know I haven't got the voice right; I don't have my own copy of the canon - I just scrounge loans! Hoping it'll be accepted in the spirit in which it is offered.

His toes wriggled inside the boots.  
_Which side of the bridge was he_!?  
He needed that reassurance; if they'd leave him alone he could do this, he'd done it before, but he had to know exactly where he was and how far he had to go, and you couldn't do that in waterproof boots and in this smog.  
You couldn't trust them to do that though. Leave him alone that was. Why, they'd say, couldn't he have let one of the others; weren't they all trained properly now? Couldn't trust them with the paperwork either. Trust himself? No, damn it!


End file.
